New Surroundings
by shaneglass19
Summary: Seventeen year-old Claire has lost her job, and her housing. Surprise, surprise when someone offers her a place to stay and help finding a job. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat there wondering if I would ever get a job, a man walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to work for him. It was very weird and I told him to fuck off. He left and I walked towards the employment agency. Shane was there again, but then again he seems to always be there.

"How are you doing today Shane?" I ask sarcastically.

"Fine, and yourself?" he asks as he stands up.

Shane is always here at the agency, at least for as long as I have been coming here. I lost my job about 6 months ago. Shane, as far as I have heard, has been coming here for like years.

"How is it that you are always here when I show up?" I ask as I take his seat.

"No reason just lost another job." He says casually.

"Really Shane, another one, if I was this agency, I would hate you." I say.

"Yeah, well you don't have the connections that I have here." He said as a woman came out and called Shane's name.

"There is my connection. Eve, how are you doing?" he asked the woman, who was Goth. Like way Goth, she had sharp black hair and a black corset with red accents. Under her black pattern skirt were tights that had skulls on them, and it was all finished up with heavy black doc martin boots.

"Well, good luck." I say and pick up a magazine.

"More like golden luck with extra gold and luck." Eve said. I laughed with her. "Hey, I'm Eve, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, just waiting." I say.

"For what?" she asks.

"I'm here to get a job." I say and look down to the magazine in my hands.

"Oh. Well, just wait here, I will be done with this … thing soon enough. Then I can help you." She says as she starts walking towards the back.

"Okay."

When she comes out next, Shane has a stack of papers.

"That well?" I asked.

"Ahh." I say.

"Umm, Claire, you can come on back." Eve said and waved me to the back.

"See you later Shane." I say as I walk back with Eve.

"Yeah." He walked out the front.

"So, when did you lose your job?" Eve asked as we walked back to her office.

"About 6 months ago." I say.

"What did you do?" she asked as she pointed to a seat.

"I was a script writer for the local station." I say.

"Okay, and why were you fired? Do you know?" she asks as she writes things down.

"Yeah, the boss … hitmeandblameditallonme." I say very quickly.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"The boss hit me and blamed it all on me." I say more slowly.

"Oh. What is your boss' name?" she asked, pen poised.

"Ian."

"Oh. That guy, no one like him anyway." She says as she types something on her computer.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Yeah, everyone knows everyone here." She says.

"Oh. Well I have been coming her for a while and I still don't have a job." I say.

"Just let me pull up your resume, and we will figure something out. How old are you?" she types something up on her computer.

"I am 17 years old." I say and wait for her reaction.

"17, really, you're not lying?" she says and looks into my eyes.

"Not lying. I skipped a whole bunch of grades and am already done with college; I have degrees in science, writing, business, and math. I was kind of smart as a kid. My parents let me move here when I wanted to go to college." I say.

"Wow. Genius. So why is it so hard for you to find a job?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am not very sociable. I am only 17 years old. It was a miracle I found the first job." I say and tap my fingers together nervously.

"Well, I will see what I can do, and you just sit tight. Where are you staying?" she asks looking at her screen.

"Umm, nowhere. I just got evicted." I say and look at her.

"Well, let me make a call, give me a minute." She says and leaves the room.

I wait semi-patiently for her to return, and I notice a picture on her desk. It is a picture of her and two guys, one with curly blonde hair, and one with shaggy brown hair. Both of them were tall and young. They all seemed really young, like the picture was taken years ago. Cool. She came back in and had a huge smile on her face.

"I have solved your housing problems. How would you like to stay in a huge house with a hot guy and an idiot, that you already know?" Eve asks enthusiastically.

"Umm, sure. When can I move in?" I ask as I stand up.

"As soon as possible, we need- I need another woman there to keep the boys in line." She says as she writes down an address. She gives it to me and tells me to stop by anytime, just so I can get a feel for it. I tell her that I will stop by in the next couple of days with all of my meager possessions.

When I do go over to the house, I am shocked. The house itself is huge, no doubt about that, but it has its own character. I walk up to the door and right when I am about to knock on the door it opens, and Shane is standing there, shirtless. Needless to say I drooled a little bit.

"What are you doing here? How did you get my address? Are you stalking me, seriously, because that would be flattering?" he asks as I stand there and wait for him to finish.

"I am moving in. I didn't know you lived here." I say as he lets me in.


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked into the house the first thing I notice is the foyer. It is huge and full of random items. I walk into the living room and notice it isn't much better, someone obviously doesn't know how to clean anything. I wander into the other rooms and notice the situation isn't much different throughout the house.

When I walk back into the living room, Shane is sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"You know it's rude to stare at people." I say as I sit in a chair.

"Well I was just wondering why you are moving in. I had no idea that we were recruiting new roommates." He said as he grabbed a soda off the table.

"Ask Eve." Is all I say.

"Well, it seems I am not being asked about anything that goes on in this house anymore. That might have to do with the fact that I don't pay rent, but they should understand. I mean I have been friends with them since before life got complicated. You know" He rambles. I just sit there and stare at him, when he looks up I look away, at the door.

"I think someone's here." I say when I hear a noise outside.

"That's probably Michael. He is the other guy that lives here, prepare yourself he is quite pretty on the eyes, so I hear." He says this as Michael is walking in the door.

"Only the people who are jealous of my looks. Who are you talking to in there, your imaginary friend?" he jokes as he walks through the door. He sees me and stops. "You're the girl Eve said was going to move in, aren't you?" he asks and shakes my hand. Shane was right, Michael is very handsome. I suspect he already has someone, so I stop my inappropriate thoughts right there.

"Yeah, she said I could move in as soon as I could. Is that okay? I mean Shane didn't know so…" I draw out.

"Yeah, it's fine. We never tell Shane anything anyway, so you're fine." He says and looks over to Shane just in time to see him shoot the middle finger.

"Ignore Shane, he's sore about not having anything to his name that's worth anything. So, let me show you to your room." He gets up to show me, but Shane gets up first.

"I will show her, since you basically insulted me anyway you could." He said and helped me up. He led me to the stairs and up to the hallway. He told me who stayed in the various rooms, and then pointed to the one at the end and told me it was mine. He said he would go downstairs to get the rest of my things, told me to settle down.

I went in and was in shock, the bed was huge, and looked very comfortable. I went to the closet and there were some old band t-shirts in there, but not much of anything else. I went to the dresser, and found some condoms, but that's it. I heard the door creak open and saw Shane with my bags.

"You can set those down by the closet. Thank you. So, whose clothes are in the closet, hopefully you aren't all serial killers. Because I have to say, you hide it well." I say and laugh.

"No, No. Those are just some of my old band shirts; I didn't have room in my closet at the time. Do you need me to get them out, because I can." He says and moves towards the closet.

"No, it's fine. I don't have that many clothes. I also found these in the dresser?" I say and hold up the condoms.

"Ah, those are mine as well. But you will be glad to know I have never used them in this room, they were just a precaution. Michael also has things in this room, as well as Eve I'm sure." He says and grabs the condoms out of my hands; little does he know that he doesn't have them all. I looked around the room, and noticed that there isn't really much of anything in this room, at least in plain sight.

"So… what to so now." I say and get my bag and start to unpack.

"Do you want some help?" Shane asked and moved towards my bag.

"Sure, you can unpack that bag over by the end of the bed. It only has books and electronics." I say and reach in to the bag in front of me.

"Darn, I was hoping it was the lingerie. Well I will just have to deal with it." He said and reached into the bag.

"You're shameless, aren't you? If you want to unpack my unmentionables, you have to be a little more acquainted with me. You know, on a more personal level." I say and wink at him. He shifts and adjusts his pants, and I smirk.

"I'm the shameless one? What about you, you're what 15? You are the one who is totally reckless." He chuckles nervously.

"You're just saying that because you like it, and I am 17. Thank you." I say indignantly.

"Maybe. You can't be 17; you are way to small. I know 15 year-olds who are bigger." He says.

"Really, we have you had first hand experience with these so-called 15 year-olds." I say as I take off my jacket.

"Well, no. But I know people who have." He says and looks down at my shirt.

"See something you like?" I say as he stares at my chest out right. He continues to stare at my chest. I think I'll try a little experiment.

I grab the hem of my shirt and start to pull it up slowly; his eyes follow it until it reaches the underside of my bra. He looks down and I stop.

"Wow, guys." I say and pull my shirt back down. He looks up to my face and blushes slightly.

"What do you expect, you shirt is see-through." He says.

"That's the point, the bra is also part of the outfit, you wanna see it up close." I say as I move closer to him, my hands on the edge of my shirt. He stiffens up and looks away. "Really, you stare at me as I pull up my shirt waiting to see my bra, but when I am willing to show it to you. You shy up. Confusing." I say and continue unpacking.

"I think I will leave now." He says as he walks away.

"Fine I will see you downstairs. What are you guys making for dinner?" I ask as he makes his way out the door.

"I honestly have no idea, wait till Eve comes home. She will know." He says.

"Wow. Do the guys ever make any decisions here?" I say as I finish unpacking.

When I am done I go downstairs and Eve is home. She is clomping around, and yelling. It was probably Shane.

"Hey." I say as I walk in the room. They all look at me, strange. I bet they were talking about me.

"Hey, dude." Eve says and comes over to me. "What took you so long to come down stairs?" she says and looks over at the boys.

"I was unpacking, ask Shane why it took me so long." I smirk as Shane looks away.

"Well, Shane. Corrupting the youth of today, she's only been in the house for a couple of hours. Geez." She says as she hits him upside the head.

"So… what's for dinner?" I ask anyone who is listening.


End file.
